the_power_armor_cyoafandomcom-20200216-history
Havoc
"Life's a forge, boy, and the purest metal comes from the hottest fire. When you've been under the hammer a few times, you'll find you've been beaten down to the real you, no lies, no excuses." =The Pilot= Personality As a covert operative whose existence is completely deniable by the Australian government, Edward approaches his target objectives in a gruff, no-nonsense manner, but maintains a light-hearted relationship with his colleagues. He has little patience for bureaucracy and considers himself A realist who is well aware of the overarching political ramifications behind his assignments and maintains a cynical, jaded and sarcastic sense of humour about the covert, illegal, and often morally ambiguous nature of his work. At the same time, he is highly loyal and is quickly angered by the casual slaughter of innocent civilians, he has a great capacity for ruthlessness and is skilled at intimidation. Appearance Physically strong but casually dressed, when Edward is seen, he is wearing his combat gear over his normal clothes, which are typically described as well worn and rough in appearance. He keeps a neatly trimmed moustache and beard, which if recent witness statements are to be believed, has begun to grey. Rumours abound of the presence of tattoos on both his arms. Relations & Allies =The Suit= The combat armour is composed of shaped titanium and plasteel plates, encased in a hardlight ablative layer. The suit possess a full suite of life-support functions for operation in hostile environments, an automated medicae system to provide some level of first aid to a wounded wearer and a highly advanced and fully integrated tactical targeting and threat analysis system. The armour would be heavy and cumbersome to wear but for the electrically motivated fibre bundles within the armour that replicates the wearer's movement and enhances his strength. The Power Armour is fully sealed, isolating the wearer from the outside environment and protecting him from chemical and/or biological weapons and toxic atmospheres. It also includes numerous auxiliary systems such as radio frequency communicators. The armour's backpack contains the suit's main power source -- a microfusion capacitor with room for a back-up solar power converter to store the absorbed solar energy. The backpack also contains the armour's environmental and life support systems and additional movement stabiliser thrusters for low and zero-gravity combat. The helmet contains reinforced eye guards that protect the pilot from dazzling light bursts. They also allow him to see into the infrared and ultraviolet ranges, as well as enabling vision in low-light conditions. Currently armed with a rail rifle in its right hand, and a plasma shield projector as well as plasma blade in the left hand. Suit Crunch GI: Gueriilla provides "Improved Ammunition" providing the Magnetic Phasers either EMP(3) or EMP (2) AP (1). GI: Guerrilla provides +5 COM (+10 against unaware enemies) and -5 DEX (-10 when sneaking or dodging) Havoc is armed with 2 x Magnetic Phasers 10 Rate: 5 5 6 4 Soldier AI provides: -10 DEX rolls & +10 COM rolls. Tremor Sense detects movement within RA5 Thermal Vision detects within RA2 Actions per turn: 7 (9 after firing or blocking) HP: 15 EMP Recovery: 0.8 per turn (1.6 per turn after firing or blocking) Total Bonuses: +15 COM (+20 against unaware enemies) -15 DEX (-33 when dodging or -20 sneaking) +1 DUR (against energy attacks) Melee Attack Rate: 8 Dodge Bonus: -10 (included above) Melee Attack Bonus: +8 Havoc is a raider, an expert in direct action. Short-duration strikes and other small-scale offensive actions conducted as a special operation in hostile, denied, or politically sensitive environments to seize, destroy, capture, exploit, recover, or damage designated targets. It has an extensive suite of sensors including thermal, infrared, tremor and extended range. It prizes flexibility, agility, lethality, and explosive power. Havoc will engage its targets at whatever range is most beneficial, relying on his moderate durability, speed, and dexterity to endure his enemy. After the job is done, Havoc will attempt to break contact using the lock-pick countermeasures and jump jets to quickly relocate undetected. Future armament will hopefully include: > Metal Storm (integrated into gauntlet) > Cyber Brain (Marksman or possibly duellist) Category:PACYOA: TE Category:Green Initiative Category:Medium